Super Smash Force Colon Story Fic for Computers
by Vaati's Apprentice
Summary: Marth, Mewtwo and Kirby race to stop an evil home gym from destroying all of Nintendo City. All the while wrestling with the questions of their shadowy pasts. Based on the Aqua Teen Hunger Force movie.
1. In the beginning

Well, I am going to attempt the impossible and try to mix Nintendo and Adult Swim. I've seen several fics that attempted to mix sertain games and Monty Python and the Holy Grail. So I thought that I would pay a little respect to Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Now, to be fair, I'm going to have the cast from ATHF do the disclaimer.

Master Shake: Damn straight. Vaati's Apprentice does not own Super Smash Brothers or Aqua Teen Hunger Force. What he does own, are several porno magazines that he keeps under his bed.

Vaati's Apprentice: WHAT!? I do not!

Master Shake: There's no shame in it man.

Vaati's Apprentice: Just read the fic while I kick Shake's ass.

CHAPTER 1: IN THE BEGINING...

Egypt

millions of years ago

3 p.m.

1492

New York

The Great Sphinx sat alone in the vast ocean of sand as an airplane passed over-head. A block underneath the Sphinx's tail began to push it's way out. The block fell out and Mewtwo stumbled into the opening, gasping for breath. "Out of my way!" Marth yelled, shoving Mewtwo out of his way. "I need oxygen." Marth said.

"We all need oxygen." Mewtwo said.

"Yeah well, I need it first." Marth said.

"What is oxygen?" Kirby asked, walking out to the opening.

"It comes from the sand. So shut up!" Marth yelled. Just then, there was a loud barking noise. "Oh no, it's the dog from next door!" Marth yelled in horror.

"It's the poodle from the prophecy!" Mewtwo yelled as the fifty foot tall poodle fired lasers out of it's eyes.

"To the jeep!" Marth yelled, dodging a laser and jumping out of the opening. Mewtwo floated in the air in front of the poodle and fired his shadow ball spells at it.

"Come on, come on." Marth said, turning the key in jeep in an attempt to make it start.

"You know what the problem is? The problem is it's not starting." Kirby, who was sitting in the passenger seat, said.

"Yeah, because of something you just did." Marth said.

"What are you talking about? I've just been sitting here." Kirby said.

"Your butt made it not start." Marth said.

"Hey, is the radio on?" Kirby asked, turning the radio on.

"I'm not listening to Egypt's only country. I need me some sand, Egypt's home for classic rock." Marth said, changing the station.

"Would you two just start the car, I can't hold it off for much long..." Mewtwo began to say before the poodle bit down on him and shook him from side to side. Mewtwo's mewtilated corpse landed next to the jeep.

"Let's let a real man handle this." Marth said. He jumped out of the jeep and struck a karate pose. He then ran up to the poodle and jumped up and kicked it in the jaw, wich made it fall backwards. Marth then jumped on the poodle and landed several savage kicks on it.

"Hey, this thing aint got no engine." Kirby said, looking under the hood.

"You need to check the air tires." he said before doing a slow-mo 360 back flip. "That's where the power is generated." he said, picking up the poodle by the tail. He then spun it around several times and threw it into the mountain range in the distance where it esploded on impact.

-present day-

"And that was the problem, wasn't it?" Marth asked, sitting in an arm chair.

"No, while you were fighting that dog I... I called a tow truck." Kirby said.

"None of that shit ever happened!" Mewtwo yelled.

"Mewtwo, you're alive." Kirby said in joy, giving Mewtwo a hug.

"Not exactly, allow me to explaine." Marth said.

-flashback-

"With Mewtwo in my arms, I stumbled across a witch doctor." Marth said as he kicked Mewtwo's corpse across a road.

"Yo, what up G?" Dr. Mario said.

"He took us in and provided us with food, shelter, and some kick ass video games." Marth explained. Marth was playing a game where he was a Confederate soldier pumping his musket. "Yeah, that's how you pump. Come on baby." Marth's charector fired a shot at the Union soldier in front of it.

"Glory, the plantation is secure. The slaves are yours." the game said as a family of sad, underfed Toads came on screen.

"The south rises again. Ya got to watch out for my musket skills baby." Marth said.

"Wow, you are great at that game. Your friend is terrible though." Dr. Mario said, motioning to Mewtwo's rotting corpse wich had a controller in front of it.

"Oh... he's dead." Marth said.

"Well I didn't want to say this, but I can bring him back." Dr. Mario said.

"I bet you can't." Marth said.

"Oh yeah, how much you wanna bet bro?" Dr. Mario asked. After a while, Mewtwo was floating in a phial with a strange liquid in it. The parts of him that had been eaten were regenerated.

"Dr. Mario, we have you surrounded. Come out with your hands up." a voice from outside yelled through a mega phone.

"Crap, to the new Beetle convertable!" Mario yelled. He, Marth and Kirby rushed outside with Marth dragging Mewtwo. They stuffed Mewtwo into the trunk and took off.

Just then, Mario and Luigi leaped into the building and fired about 100 rounds into the empty cryo-tube as well as the wall. "Nobody move-a" Mario said, firing three more rounds.

"Come out, we-a know you're-a invisible." Luigi said.

"Just-a because we faught one invisible criminal doesn't mean-a there all invisible." Mario said.

"I-a understand that. But it-a does mean that some of them could-a be invisible. And I-a think they're all invisible in-a this room." Luigi said. He saw a fly land on a butter churn handle and he unloaded several rounds into it.

"I-a don't know where you-a get your ideas Luigi." Mario said.

Dr. Mario was driving the car with some Matrix like chase music playing. "I need me some sand, K-Sand." Marth said, changing the station. "Oh yeah, shake and bake. Whoo!" Marth said, dancing in place.

The car skidded to a stop in front of a giant wooden rocket. "Quik, this-a rocket should take you as far as-a... oh come on." Dr. Mario said, turning the radio off. "As I was-a saying, this rocket should-a take you as far as-a Pluto." Dr. Mario said.

"What about Mewtwo?" Kirby asked.

"He should wake up any minute. But I must tell you that from now on, he will be extremely dumb. Be gone, ye!" Dr. Mario said.

"All right, but first let's all get pictured together. Dr. Mario, you stand over here." Kirby said, holding a camera.

"Go! God damn it, go!" Dr. Mario yelled, as the three got into the rocket and took off.

"Freeze, you're-a under arrest." Mario said as he and Luigi pointed there guns at Dr. Mario.

"No one will catch Time Mario. No one!" Dr. Mario yelled, pressing a button on his stethescope.

"Quik, shoot before he-a get's away." Mario said as a blue light began to surround Dr. Mario. A dart flew out and hit Dr. Mario in the neck. "Great, you-a just had to shoot. Way-a to change the future." Mario said.

"What do you-a mean?" Luigi asked. They were both chained to a cart with a Toad at the wheel.

"Pull, human, pull." the Toad said, cracking his whip a couple times.

-present day-

"And so Mewtwo is with us, in a matter of speaking. But he would never recover his smartness." Marth said.

"Is that true Mewtwo? Is that where we come from?" Kirby asked.

"You can explaine that to him, but you need to draw him pictures. And be sure you use alot of bright colors, cause that's the only way you're going to catch his attention." Marth said.

"The truth is Kirby, I don't know where we come from. But I do know how we're gonna die." Mewtwo said, pumping a shotgun.

END OF CHAPTER: 1

Well, Shake won't be lieing for a while. Now be sure to tell me what you thought. If none of you have seen the Aqua Teen Hunger Force movie, then why are you wasting time!? Go out and buy it!


	2. The Insane o Flex

YAY, I got a Nintendo Wii for my 16th birthday yesterday. Along with a copy of Red Steel. And now begins the three month long wait for Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Well, at least I'll have Metroid Prime 3 and Halo 3 to keep me occupied until then. Then after Brawl I have to wait for World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King to come out. There's always something to wait for in the video game world. Enough of my rambling, on to the disclaimer.

Meatwad: Vaati's Apprentice does not own Super Smash Brothers or Aqua Teen Hunger Force. And neather do I. Because those things cost money, and I prefer to use the unlimited power of my imagination. Plus I aint got no damn money.

CHAPTER 2: THE INSANE-O-FLEX

-laboratory of Dr. Ganondorf Dragmire, south Hyrule shore-

"My father built this castle. He said that Dragmires would live here for a thousand years. And now it's all being turned into (BLEEP)ing lofts!" Ganondorf yelled in rage.

"Well, you can still buy a unit." Pit, the salesman, said.

"These look pretty good." Ike, Ganondorf's assistant, said while looking at a brochure.

"Look at this unit!" Ganondorf said as he tore his lab coat off and cackled evily.

"Uuh, could you help him move out?" Pit asked Ike.

"Inside out?" Ganondorf asked before somehow turning his own skin inside out.

"Uuh, you know what? I'm going to let you have this one. You can have it... for free." Pit said, now officially creeped out.

"But we wanna pay!" Ganondorf said before plunging his hand into his chest and tearing his own heart out while laughing evily again.

-home of the Super Smash Force, Nintendo City-

The Smash Brothers had set up a crude wooden stage. Kirby was sitting on a stool in front of the mike, holding a toy guitar. "Check check. Checking the mike, checking the mike. Mike check. Checking the mike." Kirby said into the mike while strumming his guitar.

"It's checked already! It's checked, it's checked, it's checked!" Mewtwo yelled.

"Are these in tune? Tell me these are in tune." Kirby said, pointing at his collection of home made dolls.

"Sure they are, they're dolls!" Mewtwo yelled, becoming more enraged.

"Shoot, are they in tune?" Kirby asked.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Marth asked, coming outside.

"This is Kirby's concert tour. Girl Quest, 2007." Mewtwo said.

"There's going to be girls here?" Marth asked.

"Sure, I advertised." Kirby said, holding up a flier.

Meanwhile, their neighbor, Captain Falcon, was trying to get out of his house. But he couldn't due to the fact that his entire house, including his front door, had been plastered with fliers.

"You see, girls love kitty-cats. So we're gonna fire 'em out of these high powered plasma cannons." Kirby said, point to a cannon with a kitten in it.

"Just start Kirby. The sooner you start, the sooner everyone can go home." Mewtwo said.

"Good evening Nintendo City, how's the air conditioning out there!? Well, let's see if we can turn the heat up! What the hell!" Kirby yelled as a potato flew through the air and hit him. "Who's throwing potatos out here? I'll shut this show down." Kirby said.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by a small Japanese man. He watched a screen wich was filming what they where doing and laughing. Just then, Fox started doing a long drum solo on the enormouse drum set he was sitting at. "FOX, CUT IT OUT!!!" the man yelled.

"Sorry, Shigeru." Fox said.

"That's Mr. Miyamoto to you. You... FOOL!!!" Shigeru yelled.

"(BLEEP) it, I can't work under these conditions. I want a diet water and I want my mommy right now." Kirby demanded.

"Kirby, women don't need to be wooed by a guitar played by a puff-ball. What they want are these guns." Marth said, flexing his muscles. "Go ahead, touch it... quik." Marth said, struggling to keep his pose.

"Not all women are in to muscles, Marth." Mewtwo said.

"Well the beatiful ones are. The ones in Hyrule." Marth said.

"All women are beatiful, on the inside." Mewtwo said.

"Yeah, I know. I've been inside them. You know... inside their houses. That's where I go to meet them when they go to work. I get to know them a little, then I wait outside behind a bush. That's what gets me off." Marth said.

"Off what?" Kirby asked.

"Off of... the chain, off the chain. Follow me and learn. Sex ed has begun." Marth said, going inside. Marth stood in front of a chalk board with a piece of chalk in his hand. "All right, now this squar represents the man. And this circle, that's the uterus." Marth said, drawing a squar and a circle on the board.

"And that there is what it looks like?" Kirby asked.

"Yes, this is life-like drawing of the uterus. You see the man takes his car from his job, to pick up the uterus at her house. Because she doesn't work unless she's sweeping up something." Marth said.

"And where do they go?" Kirby asked.

"All the way... to a hotel. Wich definatley has cable. And that's where this trapezoid becomes, shall we say, entangled. With the exposed and airated crotches." Marth said.

"And that there is the exposed crotches?" Kirby asked.

"I told you, that's the chair and the spachula. Kirby congratulate yourself, you have just been laid." Marth said.

"Aah, that feels good." Kirby said.

"Yup, I never tire of it." Marth said.

"Do you think that women are attracted to me?" Kirby asked.

"Well I think they pitty you, because you're overweight. You see, alot of it has to do with having a good body." Marth said.

"Well you aint got no good body." Kirby said.

"I have a great body, and I get it by doing reps." Marth said.

"No way, you got a machine?" Kirby asked.

"No, I have THE machine. Behold, the Insane-o-flex!" Marth proclaimed, motioning to a large heap of machinery. "Legend has it that it was brought back here from a more advanced time. The time, of course, of Time Cop. To train my buns!" Marth said.

"Show me how to get some pythons like chief Wahoo McDaniel." Kirby said, hopping onto the seat.

"Wo, you can't just hop into this. Now let's start by dragging it in front of the TV." Marth said. Marth and Kirby attempted to push the junk heap down the hall, but it wouldn't budge.

"Isn't that why you work out in the first place, so that you COULD move something like this?" Mewtwo asked, coming out of his room.

"No, that is not the reason." Marth said, stoping for a second.

"Well then what is it?" Mewtwo asked.

"Puntang, puntang is the ugly little middle man that you must go through to get the girl." Marth said.

"This isn't even assembled right. Do you know how to put this together?" Mewtwo asked.

"You know, the internet is a popular source of information. And it is also a way to play some of my favorite games. Like; Crystal Meth, Nightmare Killing Spree, and Clam Digger: Head to Head." Kirby said, entering Mewtwo's room.

"Hey, don't you touch my computer!" Mewtwo yelled.

"Oh man, there must be fifty bras on this page. Someone's bra shopping in here." Kirby said, seeing the page that was on Mewtwo's screen while Mewtwo threw him out of the way.

"Wait, let me see that! You WILL bookmark that." Marth said as Mewtwo threw him out of the way too.

"Oh what, you've never seen a bra before?" Mewtwo said.

"Not with the boob meat in it." Marth said.

"OK, search for Insane-o-flex." Mewtwo said to himself while typing into the search engine. The computer turned off by itself. Suddenly, it burst back on and began surging with electricity. The trio backed away from the demonic machinery. After a brief moment, the computer calmed down and strange markings appeared on the screen. "Oh my god. It appears to be some sort of robot dialect." Mewtwo said.

"Well I speak robot." Kirby said.

"It's as if someone didn't want us to assemble this." Mewtwo said.

"And yet they sold it to us." Marth said.

"I speak robot." Kirby said.

"I heard you. Please, Mewtwo, translate." Marth said.

"I speak Robotanese." Kirby said.

Words appeared on the screen and Mewtwo read them out loud. "Danger, deadly death danger. You must never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever assemble the Insane-o-flex. Need help assembling, because we told you not to?" Mewtwo read.

"Well is there a number you can translate? Could you at least do that?" Marth asked.

"Yeah, there is. 4177-3235-468-92643-8321." Mewtwo said, punching the numbers into his phone. "Don't do it. Enjoy." Mewtwo read off the screen.

END OF CHAPTER: 2

There is the second chapter. I don't much to say, just the usual "leave a review". Now if you'll excuse me, I must go play more Red Steel.


	3. Visitors from another world

Update time once againe. I don't anything to say. Just be sure to review, I like reviews. And here to do the disclaimer is the Moonanites, Knik Knok and Err.

Knik Knok: Vaati's Apprentice does not own Aqua Teen Hunger Force or Super Smash Brothers.

Err: But we do.

Knik Knok: Yes, and we shall shove them up your anus unless you review.

Err: Or unless we get some beer.

CHAPTER 3: VISITORS FROM ANOTHER WORLD

New York

beyond Pluto

The mothership of the Star Fox team, the Great Fox, floated through the deep recesses of space. Now, one would assume to see the Star Fox team on board this masterpiece of space travel. On a regular basis, you would. But it had been taken from Corneria when the team was on a short vacation. The people responsible for this were Roy and Link. There was a certaine word to describe what it was that they did, but the called it borrowing withought permission with no intent to return.

Anyway, there was a small R.O.B unit roving around and ringing like a telephone. "Uuh dude, the phone's ringing." Roy pointed out.

"Yes I can see that. These work you know." Link said, pointing to his eyes.

"Maybe we should answer it." Roy said.

"Do not touch the phone!" a voice ordered.

"Intruder! No, wait... it's just Zelda." Link said. Zelda had come on board the ship with them. She had been resting for a little while.

"I am the Hylian Princess of Christmas Past. Do you two have a quik second?" Zelda asked. Link could tell that she had recieved another vision and was going to ramble on forever about how he has to go on some impossible quest to save a bunch of people he doesn't care about. By now Link was used to these kind of rants from his childhood friend, and over time he taught himself to tune Zelda out. Usually he just stared at her chest and tried to picture what she looked like withought her dress on.

"Sure, we got time." Roy said.

"Thousands of years ago into the future, your race shall develope the ultimate in exercise technology. It has 200 different exercises and an infinate amount of weight. And it even has a roving machine for cardiovascular workouts. And a clicker to keep track of your reps. Every time you do a rep it clicks... one. The color is faded red, a color wich no longer exists in your time." Zelda said.

"Cool, how do I get one?" Link asked, breaking himself from his fantasies about him and Zelda doing something innapropriate in Zelda's bed chamber back in Hyrule.

"You fool, don't you understand? You built it. If this machine falls into the wrong hands, then the world as you know it will become a world as you've never imagined." Zelda said.

"I still want one." Link said.

"Oh sure, you'll set it up. But it will be over a week before you tell yourself 'Gee, I should really hop on that thing and use it. Because these slacs no longer fit'. You have got to answer that (BLEEP)ing phone, it's driving me nuts!" Zelda yelled.

"Let the machine get it." Link said. A second R.O.B appeared and a recording of Link's voice played. However, the first R.O.B grabbed a cutlass and sliced the second R.O.B's head off. "Aah damn it, we need a new machine." Link said.

"OK man, what are you saying. Because I don't even know what you're talking about." Roy asked Zelda. "Are you saying that someone could become so buff that he could score like all the world's ass. Thus causing massive global inbreeding. And ultimately bringing population growth to a stand still?" Roy asked.

"No! Well, that's not what I was thinking. But I suppose that could happen." Zelda said.

"And what exactly should we do about this thing?" Link asked.

"Fortunately for humanity, I traveled foreward into the Bahamas. And also back in time to steal this." Zelda said, holding up the object that was the core of the Insane-o-flex.

"A screw?" Roy asked.

"No, this is part XJ300. It connects the rover to the weights to the... thing. Withought this one piece, the entire Insane-o-flex would fall apart." Zelda said.

"So that thing is basically a screw?" Roy asked.

"Yes, it screws into things." Zelda said.

"Can't you just go out and buy another screw?" Roy asked.

"Shit." Zelda said.

"I'd probably just shove a pencil into the screw hole." Link said.

-Nintendo City-

"I just shoved a pencil into the screw hole." Mewtwo said, putting the finishing touches on the Insane-o-flex.

"Well it better not have been mine, my algebra homework is due tommorow. Kirby, grab the vegetable oil. I think I'm gonna pose right here. Show you guys how it's done." Marth said, striking poses.

"All right Kirby, turn it on." Mewtwo said. Kirby walked up to the machine and flipped the switch on it. "Try againe, jiggle it a little." Mewtwo suggested.

"Do it exactly as he says." Marth said.

"It's just one switch, I'm doing it." Kirby said.

"Aah, here's the problem. You see this 'M'. It probably stands for motherboard. And apparently we don't have it." Mewtwo said, pointing out the large 'M' shaped hole in the back.

"It stands for Marth, and that's him." Kirby said, pointing at Marth.

"It stands for Ma, Morfa, Morbi... I will come up with something. And it will sting like the bee." Marth said, standing in a large cardboard box wich was drawn on with crayon to make it look like a race car.

"Is that the box it came in?" Mewtwo asked.

"No. What am I, on trial here?" Marth said.

"Where did you get this?" Mewtwo asked.

"From a dear friend who knows my needs. He also happens to wear bitchin-ass pants." Marth said.

-next door, at Captain Falcon's house-

"You see they're made of a fiber optic material that hugs the flesh on my uniqe shape. They circulate air around my genitals. And they wick the sweat off my balls." Captain Falcon said, showing Mewtwo the tiger skin pants he had on. "If you want to know more about my pants I have some literature back here." he said.

"No no, we're just here about the Insane-o-flex. Where'd you get it?" Mewtwo asked.

"Some garage sale, back when I gave a crap about my body." Falcon said.

"Well Marth says you gave it to him for Christmas." Mewtwo said, noticing that Marth was still in the box with Kirby trying to push it down the street.

"Oh is that where it went? Yeah, I thought Santa Clause came here and busted out my window." Falcon said.

"Anyway, we're kinda missing a key component that makes it work." Mewtwo said.

"Well boo-hoo for you. So go cry in the street off my property." Falcon said.

"Well if we could just come inside." Mewtwo said.

"Yeah, I would love to do that. But uuh... no. You're not coming in here." Falcon said.

"Well here's the adress, right here on the dang box." Kirby said.

"Why are we stopping when my foot is clearly still on the gas?" Marth said.

"South Hyrule shore. I know where that is." Mewtwo said, reading the back of the box.

"Great, let's go. Impulse power!" Marth ordered. Kirby tried pushing the box again, but it didn't work. "Wow we overshot that. We went all around the earth, then back to where we started." Marth said.

"Let's just take the cart." Mewtwo said. He and Marth got into a wooden cart and Kirby pulled them both. Suddenly the huge shape of something like a space craft decloaking appeared. But it was only there for a second. "Whoa, whoa, whoa stop for a second." Mewtwo said. He scanned the area but couldn't see the ship. "Hmm, I guess it was just the wind." he said.

END OF CHAPTER: 3

Well, Knik Knok and Err got themselves drunk and passed out on my couch. But heed there warning, and review. Unless you want them to shove something up your butt.


	4. The quest for the piece

Another update is upon us. I don't see anyone besides TheFireSage reviewing. This displeases me (but thanks FireSage, without you nobody would be reviewing). Just so we're clear, reviews are good. And if you don't review, I will be diagnosed with Review Depravation and will have to get reviews manually pumped into my brain. Do you want to be the one that makes me go through that? Anyway, here's the disclaimer.

Brownie Monsters: Rawwr bllaaagh gggreeaaag!!! (Translation: Vaati's Apprentice does not own Super Smash Brothers or Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Now read and review peons!)

CHAPTER 4: THE QUEST FOR THE PIECE

The Great Fox decloaked and Link, Zelda and Roy climbed out of the exit hatch. Link peered through the window of the Super Smash Force's house. "There it is, in all it's beauty." he said, seeing the Insane-o-flex inside.

"Ah man, the door's locked." Roy said, trying to turn the knob.

Link took the knob and tried turning it several times. "Hand me a credit card." Link said, stopping for a bit.

"Dude, you're not going to pick the lock. I know you." Roy said.

"Oh of course not, I want to order some DVDs online. This has been a complete intelligence failure!" Link yelled, stomping back to the Great Fox.

"You know, they have a key. It's hanging right there, next to the door." Captain Falcon said, coming out of his house to see what a giant spaceship was doing on his property.

Link took the key off the hook. "We were never here." Link said to Falcon before jumping into the ship's hatch.

"You never saw us." Zelda said, following Link into the ship.

-outer space-

"Yay!" Link said, holding up the key triumphantly in front of his companions.

-back to Nintendo City-

"I told you dudes, we needed the machine! How many times did I say that?" Link said, using the key to open the front door.

"Zero, you said it none times." Roy said, following Link inside.

The three companions tried moving the heavy piece of machinery. But, of course, it didn't work. "Hey, sweaty man, can you help us lift something?" Link asked Captain Falcon, who was standing outside the door.

"No, I don't think I will." Falcon said, walking back towards his house.

"Damn it!" Link yelled.

"What difference does it make, the friggin thing doesn't work. They're missing a piece." Falcon said.

"What? What piece?" Link asked.

Zelda jumped in front of Falcon with Din's Fire dancing around her finger tips. "That's right bird man. I will totally ruin your bushes." she said, burning a few leaves off of one of Falcon's bushes.

"Oh please don't do that, it's about to bloom. I've been urinating it twice a day." Falcon said sarchastically. Suddenly, an unseen force grabbed him by his throught and pulled him high up into the air.

"Oh, I forgot I could do this." Zelda said, her eyes glowing with magic. "Now tell me bird man, and make it quik, what were they going to ask you?" Zelda demanded.

"Well check it out, they have the address right here." Roy said, reading the box that Marth had left in the street.

"Quik, everyone get inside the race car." Link said, hopping into the box.

"Wait for me." Zelda said, releasing her hold on Captain Falcon.

Zelda jumped in behind Link. "Thrusters on!" Link yelled.

"Go!" Zelda yelled with him. Nothing happened. "Is your seatbelt properly fastened?" Zelda asked Link.

"Yeah." Link said.

"We could probably just take our ship. I mean, it'd probably be faster." Roy said.

"Yes, to the ship. It was my idea." Link said. "So long bird man. You can suck it." Link said to Falcon before jumping into the Great Fox. The Great Fox's thrusters began belching flames as the ship took off. Unfortunately, both Falcon and the box caught fire.

-Ganondorf's laboratory-

Ganondorf cackled evily as he stood in front of a giant vat of liquid. "Ike, heat the fluid." Ganondorf ordered.

"Uuh, ok." Ike said, hitting a button wich heated the cryogenic fluid inside the vat.

"Now, bring out the specimin." Ganondorf said. Ike pushed another button that brought out a metal claw that held Mewtwo. He seemed limp and lifeless in the claws grasp. "The fluid is ready. Lower the specimin!" Ganondorf yelled.

The claw began to lower itself closer and closer to the vat. "No. No. Noooooooo!" Mewtwo yelled.

Mewtwo awake from his dream, panting and sweating. "I know, he's been trying to kill us for the past three miles." Marth said. Mewtwo realized that he was still inside the cart with Kirby pulling. "There is no right on red in this kingdom. It's left, god damn you." Marth said to Kirby.

"Here we are." Kirby said, coming to a stop. Sure enough, the cart was now outside of Ganondorf laboratory.

-inside-

Pit was showing Marth, Mewtwo and Kirby one of the lofts that was for sale. "Obviously this is the kitchen. All modern appliances. All brushed metal." Pit said.

"Hey, what do these do?" Kirby asked, pressing a few buttons on a machine.

"Hey, what kind of manners do you have? You know that I touch the stuff first." Marth said, kicking Kirby out of the way. "Hey what's this thing? A creature?" Marth asked, turning his attention to a large fluid filled tube. Inside there was a small humanoid creature with wings, it was an enlarged form of Navi. She was no longer a ball of light, she now had the appearence of a normal human. Only with blue skin and hair. Ganondorf had ran some experiments on her wich resulted in her enlarged size (she was now about a foot tall). Link had given her over to Ganondorf, deciding that she should be Ganondorf's headache and not his.

"That is a fairy-zoid." a voice said. Marth looked in the direction of the voice to see some sort of mutated Dodongo. It was standing upright on two legs. And it had two extra heads instead of hands. "There are only two in the known universe." the Dodongo's hands said. "Clone it, and it will eat your skin!" the Dodongo yelled.

"This is just my, uuh... wife." Pit said, pushing the Dodongo back.

"Yeah well, you wouldn't happen to have a missing piece to an exercise machine or something would you?" Mewtwo asked.

"No, sorry can't help you there." Pit said.

Marth was tapping the glass on the tube that Navi was in. "Come on, come and get me. What's the matter, are you too faggit to come and get me?" Marth said. Navi lunged at Marth with her mouth wide open, revealing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. She banged on the glass, trying to get to Marth. "Ah, forget it." Marth said.

"Come on Marth, let's go." Mewtwo said.

Once they left, the Dodongo was torn in half revealing Ganondorf. "I am a master of disguise." Ganondorf proclaimed.

Pit removed his wings and hair, revealing that he was actually Ike in disguise. "Well, they were here looking for the part." Ike said.

"No one must ever put together the Insane-o-flex." Ganondorf said, taking the missing motherboard out of his pocket.

END OF CHAPTER: 4

(Vaati's Apprentice hurls bolts of lightning magic at the Brownie Monsters) Cursed demons! Well, there's the fourth chapter. Don't forget to drop a review on your way out. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some more brownies to kill.


	5. Attack on Ganon's Lab

Finally someone besides TheFireSage reviewed. Can't say I'm happy about it though. For future reference, I would prefer reviews about the STORY. If I want'd reviews about what I write in closing, I'd ask for some. Some people seriously need to follow TheFireSage's example. It's my story so if I say magic can kill Brownie Monsters, it can.

Oog: Listen to Vaati's Apprentice. This his story, and no one elses. Anyway, he not own Suber Smash Brothers or Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Now, you read story!

CHAPTER 5: ATTACK ON GANON'S LAB

Mewtwo, Marth and Kirby stood outside of Ganondorfs laboratory. "Well, he doesn't have it." Mewtwo said.

"Why are we..." Marth started. Suddenly, a hand tore out of his abdoman, it was Link's. Link tore off his Marth costume, Roy tore off his Mewtwo costume, and Zelda used her magic to grow back to her regular size and removed her Kirby costume (A/N: she had shrunk herself down to Kirby's size before putting the costume on).

"Thousands of years ago I told you, he didn't have it." Zelda said. Oddly, she was speaking in Kirby's voice.

"Why are we beating our brains out about this? Come on dudes! Let's just wait till we create it, then like we'll have it." Link said in Marth's voice.

"Well, all right." Roy said in Mewtwo's voice. With that, Roy reached into his mouth and pulled out a long plastic object. "Man, nobody's going to take these voice ossulators back." Roy said in his normal voice.

Link pulled his out and said "Yeah, but I will try anyway.".

"I think I even swallowed the tag." Roy said.

"That's why I prefer to keep mine up my butt." Zelda said in her normal voice.

"Wait, someone's coming. Put on your costumes." Link said. The three began pulling their costumes back on, but Link noticed that it was the real Marth Mewtwo and Kirby who were coming. "Oh Farore, it's them. Quik, everybody make out and kiss hard. Like you mean it." Link said, retreating back into a dark corridor with Roy and Zelda.

Marth, Mewtwo and Kirby walked by the corridor and Marth noticed the trio. Link and Zelda were making out with each other while Roy was nibbling on Link's ear (That's as far as I'm going to take it. So all you fangirls can go somewhere else for your LR fix.).

"Who, get a room!" Marth yelled at them. "Hey, did you hear me say get a room? They were like making out and I said, who get a room." Marth told the other two, chuckling to himself.

"That was very close." Zelda said.

"Yes we were, very close." Link said, getting close to Zelda. "You know, you're a good kisser." he said. Zelda threw her arms around Link and resumed making out with him.

"OK, they're gone now." Roy said, getting uncomfortable. It became apparent that they weren't stopping anytime soon when Link started rubbing Zelda's butt and she made no attempt to stop him.

-inside the lab-

Marth knocked on a door inside the main hallway. A man who was obviously Ike in sun glasses and a coat opened the door a crack. "Yes, can I help you?" Ike asked, badly disguising his voice.

"Yes, we're with the Boy's Club... and we're here to throw down!" Marth yelled, kicking the door open and pulling a flamethrower out from behind his cape. Marth charged inside and lit the place up like a Christmas Tree. "You, I need those combinations!" Marth yelled, poking Ike with the nozzle of the flamethrower.

"What are you talking about?" Ike asked nervously.

"You know, like missle codes." Marth said.

Ike tackled Marth to floor and started pulling his long hair while holding him down. "You're going down, Altean." Ike said.

"I give, look I'm not even fighting you back." Marth said.

Ike got off Marth. "Sheesh, all you had to do was ask." Ike said, holding out a piece of paper.

"What is that?" Mewtwo asked, grabbing the paper. "Missle codes! We don't need these." Mewtwo said.

"Well shoot, I do." Kirby said, taking the codes from Mewtwo. "We are a go for operation Bannana Monkey. Clear the landing zone. Launch pad 1, launch pad 2, launch pad 3 clear." Kirby said, pushing some buttons on a panel, wich caused two missles to rise up from the floorboards. "We have liftoff." Kirby said, launching a missle.

-somewhere in the skies above Asia-

Solid Snake stood at the opening of a chopper, ready to parachute to the ground below. But he seemed a little uneasy. "You know, I am just smelling a missle." Snake said to himself. "Na, it couldn't be." he said. Just when he was about to jump, the missle came out of the sky and hit the chopper.

-back at Ganondorf's lab-

"This is mission command, we are at Def Con 4. Please turn your key sir, turn your key" Kirby said, pointing a pistol at his head.

"Calm down honey, it's just fire." Ike said to a screaming chicken that was on fire.

"Who's that?" Mewtwo asked.

"That's my wife." Ike said.

"Yeah well listen, we're here for..." Mewtwo started.

"Yeah I told you, we don't have that part you're looking for." Ike said.

"What?" Mewtwo asked.

"You know, when you were here just a minute ago. That part for the excercise machine, we don't have it." Ike said.

"Well if you see anything that looks like this, you let us know." Kirby said, holding up an 'M' shaped object. "Wait a second, can we have this?" Kirby asked.

"Let me see that." Mewtwo said, taking the object from Kirby. "Oh my god, this is the missing piece." he said.

Suddenly, the skylight window broke and Mr. Game and Watch and Pichu jumped down. "What up bitches? I say this to all of your things, for this is a robbery." Mr. Game and Watch said.

"Nobody move." Pichu said.

"Yeah, well see ya." Marth said as he, Mewtwo and Kirby walked out the door.

"Hey, stop moving." Mr. Game and Watch ordered.

"They're gone man." Pichu said.

"Yes Pichu, we scared them off with our fierce ferocity." Mr. Game and Watch said.

"Do what he says and say what he does. And... look at this!" Pichu said, picking up an ash tray from the coffee table he was standing on.

"What is that... no time for an answer! Tractor beam on." Mr. Game and Watch said. With that, a beam shot down and they began to slowly (very slowely) be pulled up to their ship.

"Observe as I steale it." Pichu said.

"Yes, we are stealing... Pichu what is that?" Mr. Game and Watch asked.

"This is an ash tray, I like to smoke." Pichu said.

"What the... tractor beam off." Mr. Game and Watch said. The beam turned off and the two fell to the floor.

"What's wrong with an ash tray?" Pichu asked.

"Pichu, if you wish to succeed in this life then you must set your goals higher." Mr. Game and Watch said.

"I'm already pretty high." Pichu said.

"As am I. Now, grab the other end of this and watch as we commit first degree grand theft coffee table. Tractor beam on." Mr. Game and Watch said as he and Pichu grabbed an end of the coffee table. "We are stealing." Mr. Game and Watch said.

"That's right, suck it!" Pichu said.

"Do not waste your pathetic mortal energy trying to stop us unless you wish to amuse us. Wich is what you are doing." Mr. Game and Watch said.

"You can't stop us, you can't touch us. We're unstopable, unthinkable, unflapable, unmotivated." Pichu said.

At that moment, Ike's "wife" sprouted an arm out of it's back and started pulling at it's head. "What is wrong with your chicken?" Mr. Game and Watch asked.

"That's a gay chicken." Pichu said.

Ganondorf pulled off his chicken costume. "The piece is missing!" he yelled.

"Oh no." Ike said.

"Oh yes Ike." Ganondorf said. Then there was a loud, resonating, booming sound. Ganondorf started pounding on the wall with his fist. "Samus, turn your (BLEEP)ing stereo down!" he yelled.

END OF CHAPTER: 5

Oog: You review chapter! Make Oog happy! Oog rip head off! -Oog continuasly tries to tear his own head off-

Vaati's Apprentice: OK, I'm going to try to get Oog to calm down a bit. Don't forget to review.


	6. The ravages of home gyms

Man, I am way behind on my updating. I just bought Metroid Prime 3 and I've been playing that all week. Anyway, it's time for another update joy.

Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past: Thousands of years ago, Vaati's Apprentice did not own Super Smash Brothers or Aqua Teen Hunger Force. But then he assasinated the Playstation 3 and lead the Nintendian army in the Wii uprising of 1738.

CHAPTER 6: THE RAVAGES OF HOME GYMS

"Did you see that chicken guy running around there? That guy was wierd." Marth said, talking to Mewtwo inside their home.

"Yeah, but he reminded me of another wierd person I used to know." Mewtwo said, picking up a framed picture of him and Ganondorf from off of his dresser. "We were colleuges once, we were very close. I had just started my scientific career." Mewtwo began, before Marth knocked the picture out of his hand.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you went to camp, you made out with a girl, Vietnam, what? I have stories too, you know. I've been places. But right now I need to get physicall. And listening isn't doing it for me." Marth said.

"Fine, give me the damn piece. Let's see if it fits." Mewtwo said.

Mewtwo was busy trying to get the piece into the back of the Insane-o-Flex. Unaware that Roy, Link and Zelda were watching him through the window. "Dude, it looks like they have the piece." Roy said.

"Then they must have the piece." Zelda declaired.

"That's what I just said." Roy said.

"Someone needs to distract them while I go in there and beat it out of them." Link said.

"I have an idea, why don't we just send wingnut over here to friggin bore them to death." Roy said.

"I have a thousand weapons of mass distraction at my disposal. Wich one shall you require?" Zelda asked.

"How about the student councel story? That one's a corker." Link said.

"Aah yes, the student councel story. That is one of my very favorites." Zelda said. Zelda walked up to the door and knocked. Mewtwo answered. "Thousands of years ago I ran for the treasurer of student councel." Zelda began. Mewtwo slammed the door in her face. Zelda continued to ramble, despite the fact that she was now talking to a door. "We spent all night making posters and decorating cookies with green frosting." she said.

"Yeah, thousands of years ago I kicked your ass. And I'm going to do it againe right now." said Captain Falcon, who had walked to the front door with a very pissed off look on his face (at least the part of his face that wasn't covered by his helmet).

Zelda turned to face him, but still continued to talk. "But the principle called me down to her office and said that I had violated student law number..." Zelda was interrupted due to the fact that Falcon had hit her with a baseball bat.

"Where are my frigging pants?!" Falcon yelled, kicking the door open. Marth (who was wearing Captaine Falcon's tiger skin pants) ran away into the hallway in an attempt to hide from the enraged F-Zero racer. "You can't hide them from me, I see them." Falcon said.

Marth nervousely came out from the hallway. "Hey, Captaine Falcon. I tell you what, I will share these pants with you by letting you hop in here and take the other leg." Marth said.

"No, I don't think that's gonna happen." Falcon said.

"Come on, our balls will wick together as one." Marth said.

"That's my exercise machine isn't it?" Falcon said.

"Yup, we found that missing piece." Mewtwo said, still trying to fit the piece in.

Zelda, apparently still OK despite a bat to the head, came inside and looked at what Mewtwo was doing. "I'm not one to tell you what to do, but... you're putting it in upside down." she said.

"Get out of my face." Mewtwo said angrily.

"Fine, do it your wrong way." Zelda said. Zelda took the piece and flipped it right side up. "There you go." she said, inserting the piece.

Falcon walked towards the machine but was shoved out of the way by Marth who jumped onto the seat. "Set it to maximum. Let's see what this bad boy can do." Marth said, cracking his knuckles.

"No, I baught it. I get first crack at it." Falcon said.

"I want to go." Kirby said.

"I'm the one that just put it together." Marth said.

"Well I'm the muscle one." Kirby said.

"Marth will you just let Falcon go first. I mean he does own the thing."

"You're right, I will be the bigger man and let the baby have his way." Marth said, hopping off.

"Quik, adjust the weight, someone spot me." Zelda said, trying to use the tricep curlers.

"Get your ass out of there." Mewtwo said.

"All right." Zelda said, getting off.

Falcon sat down on the machine. "All right, set it to low power. I want to start out slow before I completely dominate it." Falcon said. Kirby flipped the switch and the machine began to vibrate. "Hey, look at this whole reutine. Am I exercising or what?" Falcon said. Then it began to shake violently and surge with electricity. It was at this point that Marth, Mewtwo, Kirby and Zelda had ran outside, shuting the door behind them. "Oh crap, what the (BLEEP) is going on with this thing?" Falcon said, getting paranoid. The machine began to go through some sort of transformation. Then, it busted through the roof of the house. And the Insane-o-Flex's true form was shown. It appeared to be some sort of large metal dome with a huge yellow eye in the center. It had two legs that were in the shape of hockey sticks, one on each side of it's dome like body. On the top of the right leg there was a circular pane of glass, and behind it was Captaine Falcon. His arms and legs were spread in an "X" fasion. Then, the Insane-o-Flex began playing some wierd work out music, and began hopping up and down in beat with it as Falcon's arms and legs were jerked in every direction.

"Wow, I'm glad he went first." Marth said.

"You fool, I told you that the Insane-o-Flex must never be assembled." Zelda said.

"No you didn't." Mewtwo said.

"I meant to!" Zelda said.

It was then that the machine ran off by rotating both of it's legs in 360 degree circles. "Damn, it's getting away!" Mewtwo yelled.

Link and Roy came out from hiding behind the house. "If we help you get it back, can we have the machine? Or can we at least go to the..." Link said.

"Or what?" Mewtwo said.

"I don't know. You don't have to yell at me like that." Link said.

"Look, we need a plan." Mewtwo said.

"I have a plan." Kirby said.

-at the amusement park-

"You see that roller coaster there? That's the Steel Python. And in order to ride it, we must each purchase tickets at 50 cents a pop. And that there is a plan." Kirby said.

"But what about the Insane-o-Flex?" Mewtwo asked.

"Oh, that thing's gone brother. And pretty soon, the world as we know it will be gone with it. That's why you need to squeeze everything you can out of your last few minutes. And squeeze it for fun." Kirby said.

"He's right." Link said. As if they were reading each other's minds, Link and Zelda embraced each other and began to kiss passionately yet againe.

"Will you two cut it out!?" Mewtwo demanded.

"Word up, bitch." a voice said. They turned to see Mr. Game and Watch and Pichu sitting on the furniture they had stolen from Ganondorf's lab.

"Eat that mother (BLEEP)ers." Pichu said, holding up his middle finger. "And here's dessert." he said, holding up his second middle finger. "Do you want to buy a coffee table?" Pichu asked, using a much calmer tone.

"Notice the fine lackered oak." Mr. Game and Watch said, showing them the table.

"Sides, top, bottom, underneath." Pichu said, zipping around the table.

"It would compliment the inside of... your anus beautifully." Mr. Game and Watch said as Pichu began to laugh. "Do you get the double entondra?" Mr. Game and Watch asked.

"Up your butt." Pichu said.

"Do you even know what an anus is?" Mr. Game and Watch asked.

"Up your butt, sideways." Pichu said.

"Look, we just really want to ride this coaster. So be cool and... give us all of your money." Mr. Game and Watch said, taking out a 2-D gun. He fired it and an extremely slow moving 2-D bullet began to inch it's way towards Mewtwo. "Total destruction and devastation is imminant." Mr. Game and Watch said.

"But it takes a long time to get there." Pichu said.

"About an hour, hour and a half maybe." Mr. Game and Watch said. Mewtwo, Marth and Kirby became fed up with the two idiots and walked away. "Hey, stop moving!" Mr. Game and Watch ordered.

"Is it just me man, or is that thing coming right towards us?" Pichu asked.

"Oh yeah, look at it." Mr. Game and Watch said. Sure enough, the bullet was now moving in the opposite direction.

"Oh man, I got to get out of here, don't let it touch me!" Pichu screamed as he and Mr. Game and Watch ran away frantically.

"I'm sorry but this plan is moronic. The Insane-o-Flex is ripping apart my home town. And you're sitting here, not even tall enough to ride. And now we need to fund your entire operation. Come on gang, let's all do a topless car wash." Marth said.

"I'm tall enough to ride now." Kirby said. Kirby had morphed into Bowser, who he had apparently swallowed earlier.

"Kirby, you didn't tell me you could do that." Mewtwo said.

"Ain't nobody never asked." Kirby said.

"Wait, this gives me an idea." Mewtwo said.

"Is it the same idea I had about riding that there roller coaster?" Kirby asked.

"I hope so." Zelda said.

END OF CHAPTER: 6

And chapter six is over and done with. I have only one thing to say, but I'll the the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past say it for me.

Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past: Thousands of years ago, you all reviewed. End of story!


	7. Mewtwo's plan

I don't (BLEEP)ing believe it, Sonic was just added to the Brawl roster. Don't get me wrong, it's nice of Nintendo to include him as a fan favorite even though his games have been on a steep decline in recent years. And I just know that there are people reading this that are ready to skip the chapter completely and flame me for not liking Sonic. And I never said I didn't like him. Over all I'd give his games a C; OK, not great. In my opinion, Namco should repay the debt they owe Nintendo when they let them put Link in the Gamecube version of Soul Calibur 2. And how, you ask? By letting Nintendo put Nightmare in SSB. That would kick ass! He could eat everyone's souls for his Final Smash. (But, Soul Calibur Legends is going to be a Wii exclusive. So maybe that's how they plan to repay their debt.) It more than likely isn't gonna happen. But hey, a guy can dream can't he?

Drippy: Vaati's Apprentice does not own Super Smash Brothers or Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Now, if you could review once you're done reading, that would mean a lot to the author.

CHAPTER 7: MEWTWO'S PLAN

Kirby stood at the entrance of a alley. Except he had morphed using traits from people he had previously swallowed. He took the form of a giant, pink Bowser with a Super Scope gun in each hand, two giant versions of Solid Snake's rocket launchers mounted on each shoulder, and wearing a giant pair of Ness' shorts. "I like the rocket launchers, but you're going to have to mess up the hair more." Mewtwo said, inspecting Kirby's work.

"I just comed that. I like pulling it to the side a little, but still giving it that bad boy look. You know like he's a preppy, but he'l throw down with ya." Kirby said.

"Well all right, but lose the shorts. This is a fight, not a swim meet." Mewtwo said.

"Well how about these?" Kirby asked, changing the shorts into shorts that were ripped and torn. He probably got those by swallowing some guy that was just walking down the streets.

Mewtwo heard some rumbling noises, the Insane-o-Flex was getting closer. "They'll have to do. Now, Link and Roy... hey, were did those two go?" Mewtwo asked, noticing that Link and Roy were missing.

-at the amusement park-

"Now put your hands up this time, that is a direct order from Commander Fun." Link said to Roy as they sat in a car on the Steel Python roller coaster (wich was going up the first incline). Pichu and Mr. Game and Watch were in the cart ahead of them.

Mr. Game and Watch threw up 2-D vomit. "My nutrients, retrieve them at once, they have escaped!" he ordered.

-back to Mewtwo, Kirby, Zelda and Marth-

"Nevermind, Marth you're going to have to lure the Insane-o-Flex here." Mewtwo said. Marth simply ignored him and walked away.

"Oh wait, I'm not doing that! No, no, no, hell no." Kirby said, taking a few steps backwards into the alley.

"Kirby, you stay right there. I'm going to go get Marth." Mewtwo said. Mewtwo floated down the street and entered a building were he figured Marth would be. Sure enough, Marth was lying in an open tanning bed. "Marth what are you doing!? You're supposed to lure that thing into the Puff Monster." Mewtwo said.

"Well what the hell do you think I'm doing in here, my nails?" Marth asked.

"Look, just get your clothes on and come with me." Mewtwo said.

"Yeah, the thing is I kind of also got a teeth whitning package. So, you know, don't wait up." Marth said, closing the tanning bed.

"Fine, I'll just get Princess Girl here to do it." Mewtwo said, gesturing to Zelda who was hiding behind a potted plant.

"I don't want to do it." Zelda said.

Just then, Mewtwo saw the feet of the Insane-o-Flex run by the glass doors. It ran closer and closer to Kirby until he could hear Captaine Falcon's cries of agony. "Hey, Falcon!" Kirby said. The Insane-o-Flex ran past Kirby without a second glance. "OK, see you around." Kirby said, waving good-bye.

"Kirby, you were supposed to attack him with your fangs! And then blow him up with the Puff Missles!" Mewtwo yelled in rage.

"I forgot." Kirby said.

Then Zelda appeared on the sidewalk, "You're too late. I have been to the future and it is your destiny... their destiny." Zelda said, pointing to the street. Kirby morphed back to his original form to get a better view. The street was littered with metal orbs that had apparently been dropped by the Insane-o-Flex. "Thousands of years ago into the future the descendants of the original Insane-o-Flex will roam the earth. Exercising alternating muscles on alternating days until the human race cuts carbohydrates out of their diet completely. Then everything will be destroyed in the yeast uprising of 1987." Zelda continued.

"It's just as I suspected." Mewtwo said, floating up to one of the orbs and examining it. "I'm female... I-I mean it's female!" Mewtwo quikly corrected himself.

"Wait, go back to the other part. The part where you were saying you're a woman." a voice said. It was Marth. He was in a speedo with extremely tan skin and shiny teeth.

"Look, I meant it's female. And, it's pregnant." Mewtwo said.

"You said you're a woman." Marth continued to tease.

"It doesn't matter! We need to get this back to the home so I can analyze it." Mewtwo said, picking one end of the egg up.

"Yeah, well with my teeth the way they are I'm kinda not supposed to chew anything for like three hours." Marth said, unaware of the fact that his teeth had nothing to do with lifting something.

"Pick this egg up now." Mewtwo said sternly.

"But my teeth have just been whitened." Marth said. Just then, Marth was hit from behind by a semi.

-later at the Super Smash Force house-

Kirby had stacked up some of the unusually large teeth that had been knocked out of Marth's mouth and was now sitting on them. "You know these teeth here, they make for a pretty good stool." Kirby said.

"You know those are my teeth you're sitting on right?" Marth asked, still in a speedo only with a mouth full of brocken teeth.

"Yeah well I need to get eye level with the TV. And then I need to wear these teeth... in my mouth. For when I go on dates... with women of the opposite sex." Kirby said, putting a few teeth into his mouth.

"That's not a chair, they're a part of my body. Get your ass off my teeth!" Marth yelled, taking a step towards Kirby. But just then, the tanned layer of his skin peeled off, leaving him with his old skin.

-in Mewtwo's room-

"This is unbelievable." Mewtwo said, looking at the egg.

"I know, my tan... fell off. Twenty gold straight down the crapper." Marth said, now in his armor.

"I should be able to look inside it with this ultra microscope." Mewtwo said, dragging out a huge microscope.

"Yeah well how about you just break it open with my ultra foot." Marth said, kicking the egg. Of course, that didn't do anything except hurt his foot.

Mewtwo focused the microscope on the egg. Then Marth's skeleton came into view as he banged away at the egg with a baseball bat. The top half of the egg unhinged and fell off. Then a miniature Insane-o-Flex robot jumped out and began hopping around like the original one.

"Hey that's a good beat." Kirby said, dancing to the beat that the baby Insane-o-Flex was playing.

"Yeah Kirby, it is a good beat. Almost too good. It feels like I've heard it before." Mewtwo said.

"Well maybe you heard it here." Kirby said, holding up a DVD box. "It's my excercise video. Lose Weight, Eviscerate: Volume 2; See of Blood, Island of Death." Kirby said.

"I think I want to see that video." Mewtwo said.

END OF CHAPTER: 7

Finally, the seventh chapter is up. Now review while I continue to wait for Brawl to come out.


	8. Help from Hell

Aaaahh (BLEEP)!!! Nintendo went and pushed the release date of Brawl all the way back to February 10th. And I'm going to be on an Art Club field trip to Minniapolis, so I probably won't be able to go through with my plan of sleeping in my car in the Best Buy parking lot the day before SSBB comes out. I swear, this had better be worth the wait or I am going to (BLEEP)ing kill somebody.

Boxy: Yeah, if this game sucks then I'm gonna go straight to Nintendo headquerters and cut everyone. Then they're gonna wish they had released the game in December. Oh, and Vaati's Apprentice does not own Super Smash Brothers or Aqua Teen Hunger Force.

CHAPTER 8: HELP FROM HELL

Kirby had put his excercise video in the VHS. There was a video of a morbidly obese man running through a wooded area screaming in terror while some unseen force was firing lasers at him. "You'd better run boy. Run those pounds off." Kirby said, while Mewtwo and Marth watched wide eyed. "You see this is an excercise program that's designed to keep you working out twenty four hours a day for thirty days, till you know... forever. You're garunteed to lose weight that way." Kirby said. Just then, a laser connected with the man's head, releasing a fountain of blood. "Or that way, the way were he blows your head off with a laser." Kirby said.

"Who blows your head off with a laser, Kirby!?" Mewtwo asked in shock.

"Him." Kirby said, pointing to the TV screen. The Insane-o-Flex danced on screen and began dancing on the man's body, making a bloody mess. "That's your Insane-o-Flex, that suker's crazy." Kirby said. Then he noticed the baby Insane-o-Flex that was still dancing around the house. "Wait a minute, we have one of those." Kirby realised.

"Yeah remember, you were supposed to swallow him!" Mewtwo yelled.

"Well I'll be, where has my head been?" Kirby asked himself.

"Has anyone ever stopped the Insane-o-Flex before?" Mewtwo asked.

"No, it can't be stopped once it get's going with that music. You see, that's what fuels it's insane rage." Kirby explained.

"Maybe, if we played a different song... we could confuse the Insane-o-Flex." Mewtwo guessed.

"Well I'll be, that oughtta do it." Kirby said.

"But who knows a musician?" Mewtwo asked.

"My demo tape! Have you guys gotten a copy of it?" Marth asked, holding an accustic guitar. Marth began playing and singing off key and off tone. _"Stupid room mates drive me crazy. I ain't got no toilet, but I'm in the Navy. Sometimes you want to walk, sometimes you run. When I tell you what to do, I pull out my gun." _Marth sang.

"Does anyone know any other musicians?" Mewtwo asked, covering his ears as Marth continued to sing.

-meanwhile, in Hell-

Yoshi was sitting behind a turn table while singing a rap. He was wearing a black jacket, sunglasses, a baseball cap that was turned backwards, and a large medallion around his neck. _"Candy, candy, candy I'll eat candy till I'm dead. I'll kill you for some candy. Where ya keeping all the candy? Give me some (BLEEP)ing candy or I will make these ladies sing!" _Yoshi rapped as the demon girl dancers began to sing the chorus. "All right, all right, I'm just gonna take a short five minute break." Yoshi said into the mike.

"AGAINE!!! I WANT CANDY AGAINE!!!" an unseen, extremely deep and scary voice ordered as flames belched foreward.

"All right man, it's fine." Yoshi said, cowering behind his turn table with the demon girls.

"ICE CREAM, BUBBLE GUM AND TAFFEE!!! HOWEVER YOU (BLEEP)ING DO IT!!!" the voice ordered.

"OK man, however you want it done." Yoshi said. Just then, Yoshi's phone rang. "Yo chill for a second man, I gotta take this." Yoshi said. Yoshi picked up the phone and released a high pitched "Whazzup!?". Yoshi could only tell that there was a voice on the other end, but he couldn't understand it. "Hey Satan my man can I take this up to the surface? I ain't gettin no reception down here man, like none." Yoshi said.

"ON ONE CONDITION!!!" Satan said.

-back on the surface-

"So what's up man, you call me?" Yoshi asked. Except now, Yoshi had been turned into a fly and hovering in front of the members of the Super Smash Force.

"Yeah, I guess we did didn't we Kirby?" Mewtwo said.

"Hey are you trying to get yourself some fly honeys... couse you're a fly." Kirby said.

"Aw man, for real!? That mother (BLEEP)er changed me againe, didn't he!? Mother (BLEEP)er, Satan is a mother (BLEEP)er!" Yoshi yelled in rage. "Hey man, you gonna eat that?" Yoshi asked, motioning to the white mound on the grass.

"Well that there is a dog turd." Kirby said as Yoshi landed on it and began eating.

"Aww man, I love me some dog turd man. This is delicious. Wait a minute... why the hell do I like me some dog turd man!" Yoshi said.

"Look we asked you to come here because... I need you to do one of your ridiculous songs." Mewtwo said with a sigh.

"Oh now you need my help? Listen man, I don't got time to do you a song. If you need my help so bad you'll go to my website, click on Contact MC." Yoshi said.

"Damn it, I knew this wouldn't work." Mewtwo said in frustration.

"Hey if you got a complaint, you take it to the message boards man. Tell your friends, tell your family, tell people you don't even like. I'll do anything for attention man." Yoshi said.

"But we need you to write a rap, so we can put it into the Insane-o-Flex and make him stop excercising. And destroying downtown where they got the mini golf course that I like so much." Kirby said.

"I got this man, check it." Yoshi said. Just then, a beat began playing from out of nowhere. "Yeah, you feel this? This beat's from Tellius. Check it. _The Insane-o-Flex, the Insane-o-Flex it's a machine for sex. Like a big T-Rex. It'll bale your calves, it'll burn your abs..." _Yoshi began to rap. But he was interrupted when Marth whacked him with a fly swatter.

"Noooo!" Kirby yelled.

"Yes!" Marth said, before proceeding to slap Kirby in the face with the fly swatter. "Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself. Why are you hitting yourself with gross fly guts all over your face?" Marth teased before Mewtwo grabbed the swatter from Marth's hand.

"Look, we need a real musician." Mewtwo said.

Marth picked up his guitar and began strumming it againe. "I still have my demo tape floating out there." Marth offered.

"Nobody wants to hear that." Kirby said.

"The solo accustic stuff I did about that girlfriend that I never had?" Marth offered.

"That's beyond suck." Kirby said.

"Or you could pay fifteen gold and get the CD. High definition, it's like I'm in the room with you." Marth said, holding up a CD with the image of him in a suit holding a red rose and looking off into the sunset.

Just then, Mewtwo's cellphone rang. He answered it and Captaine Falcon's voice screamed from the other end. "HELP... COME... GET... ME... AT... AMUSEMENT... PARK... STEEL... PYTHON... AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!!" Falcon screamed as the Insane-o-Flex continued to jerk his limbs in every direction.

"It'll have to do, let's go." Mewtwo said.

"Let's go with me getting fifteen gold." Marth said.

END OF CHAPTER: 8

Well, I got Boxy to calm down a bit. But he does make a valid point, this game had better be worth the wait. Now review!


	9. Saving Captain Falcon

I suppose that I havn't updated in longer than I thought. Sorry about that. I was waiting for a review (primarily from TheFireSage, considering that she's the only person who ever reviews). But I've seen fics that've gone five chapters without reviews, so I guess I can take a chapter or two without any. Plus, my guild in WOW is counting on me to get to level 70 since I'm one of the few warriors that we have. I'm happy to say that I hit level 50 today, wich is a respectable level. And I should make 70 by, I want to say this Christmas. But in actuality, it'll probably be more like the summer 2008 before I make it to 70 (ok, maybe not _that _long). But enough about that, you came here to read the fic not listen to me talk about WOW. Anyway, I want to finish up the few remaining chapters so I can begin work on a fic that I have in the works.

Happy Time Harry: What does it matter, we're all going to die some day.

Vaati's Apprentice: You know, you really creep me out.

Happy Time Harry: Good. Vaati's Apprentice does not own Super Smash Brothers or Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Now read and review or I'll cut you!

CHAPTER 9: SAVING CAPTAIN FALCON

Marth, Mewtwo and Kirby had arrived at the amusement park where the Insane-o-Flex was dancing in one place, and it seemed to be moving a little slower. Captain Falcon could also be seen behind a pane of glass on the top the Insane-o-Flex's right leg. His muscles were now so big that most of his clothes had been torn off and the Insane-o-Flex was now barely able to move his arms or legs. "Hmm, my Poke'dar is picking up slower bio-rhythems." Mewtwo said, spinning his tail above his head like a radar.

"You have to do it close range huh? Yeah, my sword-dar picked that up about a mile away." Marth said, spinning his sword around like a radar.

"Hey guys, look at us up here on the roller coaster!" Link yelled from his seat on the Steel Python.

"Hey y'all, how's it going up there!?" Kirby yelled up. His response was Mr. Game and Watch hurling 2-D vomit down on them.

"All right, here's what we're going to do." Mewtwo said. With that, Mewtwo fired a shadow ball at the roller coaster's power transformer. Wich made the coaster stop at the top of the first incline. "I'm going to fly up there and blow them all up, because I am sick and tired of this shit." Mewtwo said.

"NO!!!" Link, Roy, Pichu and Mr. Game and Watch yelled in unison.

"Wait Mewtwo!" Kirby yelled. Mewtwo stopped. "So you're just going to go up there and blow up your neighbor Falcon? Don't you understand how much he has to live for?" Kirby asked. Mewtwo looked at Kirby, waiting for him to finish. "OK, now that you're looking at me... hang on, I'll come up with something." Kirby said. After a good deal of thinking, Kirby continued. "He's got... porn, he's got a bunch of porn. And if you kill him, who will look after his vast collection of pornography both in DVD and VHS format? And who will call his mom and act like he isn't watching porn while he's talking to her on the phone? And who, answer me this, will clean his pool after I have peed in it?" Kirby asked.

"Uuuh... you." Mewtwo said.

"That's my point, blow that bitch up." Kirby said.

Before Mewtwo was able to do anything, he heard the sound of guitar string being strummed. "Oh hell." Mewtwo sighed as he saw Marth standing on top of the Steel Python with the Insane-o-Flex looking at him curiously.

"I wrote this next song after I broke up with my girlfriend because I slept with her friend and then I dumped the both of them. And I think that everyone can relate to the blues. Like those two did after I dropped them like a couple of hot rocks." Marth said before he began singing his song entitled Nude Love.

Captain Falcon began to feel the Insane-o-Flex slow down. "Hey it's working, it's working, he's stopping. Keep playing Marth, keep playing your dumbass song!" Falcon urged.

"Aagh, it's making my ears pop." Link said, covering his ears.

"It's got a good message. I mean, he's touching on some real stuff." Roy said.

"Well yeah, I like the nude part." Link said.

_"I look at the size, and I realize_- oh hang on, I'm having trouble with the G." Marth said readjusting the strings. "Ok, there we go. _Tapes available out in the parking lot. See me out by my 84 Hatchback for copys." _Marth continued to sing.

At this point, the Insane-o-Flex used one the two antennas on the top of it's head to rip off it's left and leg and bash itself in the head several times. Once it had a good sized hole in it's head, it tore out a machine wich must've been it's central power source then collapsed onto the roller coaster track. "Oh, thank God." Falcon said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"He was strong, but I think we found out that music is stronger. Falcon, why don't you hop on out of there." Marth said.

"I'm a little sore right now so do me a favor and nobody try to rescue me right now. Just let me sit here a while and... look damn good." Captain Falcon said.

"The music has freed your soul, Falcon!" Marth proclaimed, jumping onto the Insane-o-Flex.

"Hey what are you doing!? Get the hell off!" Falcon yelled. Then the Insane-o-Flex's rubble fell down the coaster just after Marth was able to jump off of it.

Captain Falcon was now lying underneath the huge pile of rubble as Marth, Link and Roy came out of the exit door to the coaster. "Whoa Falcon, what happened to you?" Marth asked.

Then the sound of extremely deep breathing was heard. Everyone turned to see an extremely muscular woman (at least they thought it was a woman) in a bikini with long blond hair. "Baby, you made it!" Falcon said with joy. "Oh guys, I didn't introduce you. This is my friend, Peach." Falcon said.

"How y'all doing?" Peach asked in an extremely deep, man-like voice. The only response that she got were blank stares from everyone. Peach approached Falcon and grabbed the piece of rubble that was on top of his and struggled to lift it off of him.

"We met in line for the coaster. We compared our lats and our traps and it turns out that we do a lot of the same excercises. Don't we baby?" Falcon asked.

"Uh-huh." Peach said, continuing to try and lift the rubble.

After a little while of lifting, Mewtwo fired a shadow ball at the rubble and blew it up.

"The two of us were thinking about going out for some vitamin supplements then inject ourselves with some extract from a bull semen. That's what she likes to do for muscle mass. Any of you guys want to come?" Falcon asked. And, of course, there was a resounding "no" from everyone. "All right then, later losers. I'm off to do another little workout... at her place, yeah!" Falcon said triumphantly as Peach dragged him away.

"Well Falcon got himself a girlfriend, I'm proud of him. And I'm lonely, I want a girlfriend." Kirby said.

"No it is I who wants a girlfriend. Get this thing up and running againe!" Link ordered.

"All right, you see all these eggs lying around here? Why don't you just pick one out. Because soon they're all going to hatch. And when they do, life as we know it will be doomed." Mewtwo said, pointing at the street that was littered with Insane-o-Flex eggs.

"You know you are really good at taking a good fun situation, and turning it into something crappy. You know we're about to get layed here right?" Marth asked.

"Look, we need to find out how to stop this thing." Mewtwo said.

"Well why don't you ask him? Because he created it." Zelda said, pointing at Link. "I did mention that, right? I think I mentioned that." she said.

"So you invented this?" Mewtwo asked Link.

"I think so, she says I do." Link said pointing at Zelda. "I'll probably just knock it out tonight or something." he continued.

"I have an idea, we're going to have to back in time." Mewtwo said.

"And kill his parents." Marth said, taking out his flamethrower and pointing it at Link's head.

"No, don't do that! They are in Hyrule!" Link pleaded.

"Come on, how often do you see them anyway?" Marth asked as he, Link, Roy, Zelda and Kirby followed Mewtwo back to the house.

But there was just one thing missing. "Guys, do not walk away or I shall help me for you." Mr. Game and Watch said, hanging upside-down in his seat on the Steel Python.

Pichu hopped up next to him with a jar in his hand. "It's all right, I'm here for you man. Now what I want you to do, is drink this." Pichu said, giving Mr. Game and Watch the jar.

Mr. Game and Watch drained the contents of the jar. "Thank you Pichu, what was that thick shake?" Mr. Game and Watch asked.

"Well now I'll tell you what it was, it was mayonais that I found in the trash can! And it had hair on it! And you drank it!" Pichu said while laughing evilly. Mr. Game and Watch started throwing up againe. "Because I'm your doctor, do as I say." Pichu said.

END OF CHAPTER: 9

There we are, chapter nine is now up. As always, I don't have anything to say except 'remember to review'.


	10. The good old days

Well, I don't know if I'm going to get any more reviews out of this fic. But I might as well finish it. Yeah, I can do that while I think up new ideas for KNIGHTS. Anyway, please be sure to leave a review.

The Broodwich: Now read and review! Or you shall suffer a fate worse than death! Your soul will be torn from your body and fester in the flames of eternal damnation for eternity! Oh, and Vaati's Apprentice does not own Super Smash Brothers or Aqua Teen Hunger Force.

CHAPTER 10: THE GOOD OLD DAYS

10,000 years ago

the past

We begin at the Nintendo State Boys College, dorm room 285. The two room mates who accomidated it were none other than Link and Roy. The room basically looked like a hurricane had come through it. The floor was littered with greasy pizza boxes and dirty articles of clothing. And the walls were plastered with posters of Hylian bikini models. Link (who was wearing a dirty ACDC shirt and ripped blue jeans) drained a can of beer before belching loudly. "Look." he said, placing the empty can on a VERY large beer can castle. "Yet another testimate to my ability to pound the brewskies." Link said, stepping back to admire his work.

Roy was sitting at the computer. He was dressed similar to Link, but with a headband, a Led Zepplin shirt, and non-ripped blue jeans. "You know, maybe you should throw those things out. Cause, they're collecting fruit flys." Roy said, looking at the large swarm of flies around Link's masterpiece.

"Yes, they are hovering around the display. They are in awe of my ability to drink." Link said.

"Dude, do you remember that exam that's like, tomorrow?" Roy said, turning down the stereo wich Link had set to full blast. "Cause like, were you going to study for it?" Roy asked.

"I sold my books. Screw them, man! Plus, books are for nerds." Link said.

"Well maybe you should save some of that book money for laundry. Because your sheets are getting pretty gross, man." Roy said, looking at Link's bed wich was covered in crusty old bed sheets.

"What sheets? I don't have sheets." Link said, jumping on to his bed wich caused the sheets to crumble to pieces.

"Ew." Roy said under his breath.

"I'm so glad the computer hooked us up as room mates. We are friends forever, you and I!" Link proclaimed happily.

"Yeah... I'm pretty psyched about it." Roy said with obvious sarchasm.

Just then, a rift opened up in the middle of the room. And Mewtwo and Marth stepped out. "Oh Farore, it's the RA!" Link yelled, leaping off the bed and running into the closet. Mewtwo simply opened the closet door. "Sup, bro? You want to hacky sack?" Link said meekly.

"Can we just kill him?" Marth asked, taking out his flame thrower yet again.

"Yeah, do it, seriously. Cause I get straight As if he gets killed." Roy urged.

Mewtwo picked up one of the few books on Link's dresser and wiped the dust off. "Remeadiel verbs? You're studying that?" Mewtwo asked in confusion.

"I say speak to the hand to that crap. I'm not getting up at eleven in the morning!" Link said.

"In order to create that Insane-o-Flex, you'd have to have an advanced knowledge of mechanics and robot hydrorhythms. Do you?" Mewtwo asked.

"See, I learned how to help Timmy find his Deku Nuts." Link said, holding up a children's book. Inside was a maze with a Deku Scrub at the starting end and a pile of Deku Nuts at the end. Link had drawn (and scribbled out) several lines that lead to dead ends. Before he finally drew a line going from start to finish through every barrier.

"Please let me kill him." Marth said to Mewtwo.

-present time-

The entire city was now under siege by the baby Insane-o-Flexs. The time rift reopened in the Super Smash Force's home. Zelda, Kirby, Link and Roy were waiting for them. Marth and Mewtwo stepped out of the rift. "Uh oh, my clothes didn't make it through the time rift. I'm totally nude." Marth said, oblivious to the fact that his clothes were still on.

"Nice going, you saved the future." Zelda said to Mewtwo.

Mewtwo grabbed Link by his ear. "You told me he invented the Insane-o-Flex." Mewtwo said to Zelda angrily.

"I will! I know I do!" Link yelled.

"Did you even study robotics in college? You didn't did you?" Mewtwo asked, releasing Link's ear.

"Hell no, he majored in pottery, man." Roy said.

"Well is there like a giant pot that destroys the world that I might've glazed?" Link asked.

There was long silence. Wich was broken by Marth who said "You can stare at my genitles.".

"You totally didn't save the future! My vacation is ruined!" Zelda said.

"If he didn't create this thing, then who did?" Mewtwo asked Zelda.

"Well I guess I don't know." Zelda said.

"No, you don't know shit. _Thousands of years ago,_ all you do is ramble these string words together that make up ridiculous stories of things that never happen and never will." Mewtwo said.

"Oh... well then what do you make of this?" Zelda asked. With that, she pulled her hair over to the left, exposing the right side of her neck. On it was a tattoo of the same "M" shape that the Insane-o-Flex's core chip was shaped like. _"I can feel it coming in the air tonight. I've been waiting for this moment all my life." _Zelda sang as Mewtwo's eyes widened with realization.

"My... father." Mewtwo said in shock.

"Yes... no...yes, your father." Zelda said. "Thousands of years ago..." Zelda began.

"No no, that's all right. I know what you're talking about." Mewtwo said. "Uuh... hey look, a caterpiller." Mewtwo said, pointing to a corner of the living room.

"What, where?" Zelda said exitedly, rushing off to the corner.

"Where is this caterpiller?" Link asked with equal enthusiasm.

"Right here." Mewtwo said, pointing to a small caterpiller. Roy, Link and Zelda gathered around. "Yeah, just keep on looking." Mewtwo said. "Come on, let's get out of here." he said, dragging Marth and Kirby outside.

"Hello little caterpiller." Link said to the tiny bug. "Destroy him!" he ordered before Zelda used Din's Fire on the unsespecting caterpiller.

END OF CHAPTER: 10

All right, finally updated. I had actually abandoned this project, but I decided I might as well finish it. So, leave a review... please.


End file.
